1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable beach umbrella safety bases, and more particularly pertains to embodiments of a new and improved portable beach safety base which includes the use of pivotable support struts and detachable support plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable umbrellas for ground insertion are known in the prior art. Typical examples of such portable ground insertable umbrellas are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,666, which issued to H. Haupt on Sept. 22, 1942, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,032, which issued to P. De Samelson on Apr. 4, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,492, which issued to S. Small on Sept. 6, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,582, which issued to R. Buzzella on May 17, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,421, which issued to T. Schultes et al on Mar. 7, 1978. While these patents disclose various folding mechanisms for the canopy of portable umbrellas, they do not disclose an adequate supporting base for use when the staff of the umbrella is to be inserted in the sand of a beach. Due to the easily displaceable nature of beach sand and the prevailing windy conditions to be found along beaches, there is a need for a secure and portable supporting base for beach umbrellas.
As evidenced by the above cited U.S. patents, which merely disclose ground inserted staffs for supporting portable beach umbrellas, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for, and interest in, improvements in the securement of such portable beach umbrellas, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.